Pinball machines are well-known amusement devices which include, generally, an inclined playfield housed within a game cabinet with a plurality of play features such as targets, bumpers and the like arranged on the playfield. The game cabinet typically includes a plate of glass on the top through which the player can view the playfield but which otherwise prevents player access to the playfield. A locking bracket mechanism known as a "lock-down bar" is commonly used to secure the glass in position over the playfield. To play the game, a player uses flippers to maintain a game ball (i.e., pinball) on the playfield and to direct the pinball toward the various play features. A processor-based control system controls operation of the game in response to player inputs in conjunction with various electrical and mechanical components housed within the game cabinet (e.g., lights, switches, solenoids, etc.). Many of these components are mounted on the underside of the playfield, although some may be mounted directly on the playfield.
Pinball machines usually include slot(s) or entry-way(s) for receiving items of value such as coins, tokens and the like in payment for playing the machine. Many pinball machines also include bill acceptor(s) for receiving currency. Such slot(s), entry-way(s) and/or bill acceptor(s) are usually provided on the front of the game cabinet, most typically on a "coin door" on the front of the game cabinet. Typically, any coins, tokens or cash deposited into the machine is received in a collection area (e.g., into a coin box or cash box) inside the cabinet of the pinball machine, underneath the playfield.
As can be appreciated, pinball machines are complex devices requiring periodic service and maintenance. Heretofore, such service was facilitated by an "operator service" key which opened the coin door and provided access to the game cabinet. Once inside the cabinet, the operator or serviceman could pull a handle to release the lock-down bar, then remove the playfield glass and/or playfield to perform the necessary service on the machine. Although this system is suitable for many service applications, it does not allow for relatively simple "location service" to the playfield (which might be needed, for example, to dislodge a pinball stuck on the playfield) where access to the underside of the playfield is not needed or desired. In these location service situations, it would be advantageous to prevent access to the underside of the playfield because such access provides an opportunity for unscrupulous individuals to take any money which may have been deposited into the collection area of the machine (e.g., into the coin box or cash box lying underneath the playfield).
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which would permit a location service mode for a pinball machine, in addition to the previously known operator service mode, wherein the location service mode involves releasing the lock-down bar and providing access to the playfield without opening the coin door and/or without permitting access to the collection area underneath the playfield. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.